flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 50
Maplekit shot a look at her 'siblings' before wandering away, while Waspkit frowned as he moved his paw against the ground, bored. Meanwhile, Shorekit blinked open her eyes, and stared at her siblings. "..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:07, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart pricked her ears. "That's a great idea!" she hissed, pressing to the ground. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:18, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream padded up to his son, breathing into the smaller cat's right ear. Snowpaw didn't react at all - he only could feel something against that ear, nothing else... "Dad? What are you doing...?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart stretched out her claws. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 19:44, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt kneaded the ground with his paws; he was so happy he felt he could burst, and she hadn't even told him yet! "Yes, my dearest?" What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 20:26, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit looked at Shorekit, blinking her blue eyes calmly. 20:46, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering nodded and crept in the direction of the ignorant creature, who didn't seem to notice the white feline. All right, Aureole, She thought to herself cautiously, You can do this. You're a lump of snow... a furry, moving lump of snow... It wasn't until she was directly behind the rabbit that it suddenly felt the danger, and thus the race began. And the fast-moving prey was going exactly where Aureolering wanted it to go. C'mon... C'mon... StarClan, please let Falconheart get it... Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 22:01, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's claws closed around the hare, her teeth digging into its neck as it struggled in her grasp. StarClan, hares can kick you hard! She stood with the hare in her jaws, her voice muffled as she meowed, "That was a good maneuver!" we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:54, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather lowered her head. "...I'm expecting your kits..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:25, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart started to bury the rabbit. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:42, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream straightened up again, and stared at his son. "...I've always had some suspiscion about you, Snowpaw. Your ears... often, you hear stuff better on one side and not the other, and your left ear is always quick to react. Your right ear... um..." Frozenstream didn't know how to say the words. "...Your right ear's not normal, Snowpaw." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:45, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Rubing frosty dirt over the buried hare, Falconheart crouched once more, ready for another catch. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:55, October 22, 2015 (UTC) "...What? Is it not normal for that to happen?" Snowpaw started to shake, his blue eyes round. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:57, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (Aww, Falcon and Aureole are friends? Thanks, Storm <3) "Thanks." Aureolering said proudly. At that moment, she remembered that she forgot to do something important, and her ears perked suddenly and very obviously. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 02:18, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (your girl neede friends, she's got one now :3) Noticing Aureolering's pricked ears, Falconheart glanced at the white shecat. "What's wrong?" we're underneath a thousand shining stars 02:23, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering was suddenly at a loss for words. What can I say? It'll be embarrassing if she finds out. "Nothing." Aureolering muttered extremely unconvincingly. "Well, erm, I'm going to go hunt, in a... the forest. Deep in." She started to pad away, looking even more like a liar. "See ya!" (Hm, will she follow Aureole, I wonder? >:D) Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 02:29, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head, and laid his tail over his son's. "It's not normal, Snowpaw... I think I'll have to tell Mintfrost to have a look at you. I have an idea, but... I'd like the medicine cat to see about it." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:32, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Dawnpaw stretched out, then sat back up. Wonder where Frozenstream is. ''Cloudflight and Sunpaw 14:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw started shaking, looking at his father with shock. "You're not serious." He then staggered away, leaving Frozenstream to softly sigh behind his son's back. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:23, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (just going to inform you guys that I won't be on tomorrow night or Saturday morning, i'm going to a lock-in at school) Falconheart closed her claws on a mouse as it scampered in front of her, killing it with a sharp bite. (one more thing is that the plot wil come saturday night, so taje your wagers on what'll happen!) ''we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:36, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (a lock-in???) Palekit was suddenly hungry and tired. She suckled and closed her eyes. Gryffindor 23:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, they let us sleep overnight at school...sounds terrible, but it's really, really fun.) Falconheart decided to take her prey back home, the hare hanging in her jaws with a pair of mice hanging out by their tails. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 02:16, October 23, 2015 (UTC)we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:49, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (oooh sunday for meeee. YES DOUBLE WHAMMY SILVER'S KITTING THAT DAY AYYYYYYY :DDDDD) Alderkit yawned. Meanwhile, Shorekit rested by her mother, while Waspkit looked for his father. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:11, October 23, 2015 (UTC) (shhh) Falconheart trotted into camp. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 09:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt almost squealed with happiness. "That's wonderful!" he mewed like an excited kit. "They'll be as cute, pretty, and sassy as you," Darkpelt purred to his mate. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 15:02, October 23, 2015 (UTC) "I know, I know," Silverfeather yawned, gazing down at her belly, which was very swollen with the kits - she was due to be kitting any day now... (tomorrow!!!!!) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit sat next to his father, shivering with his fur fluffed.---- Coastkit blinked at her twin sister. "Why do cats call you Coastkit, when I'm Coastkit, and you're Shorekit??" 21:29, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit shrugged. I don't know... maybe we look alike? Let's ask Copperdusk, she'll know!" Meanwhile, later on, Silverfeather dozed in the nursery, her swollen belly very noticeable, as none of the younger cats. In fact, the last time a cat in FlameClan had seen a queen's belly this swollen was when Streamwing had been expecting her first litter of kits... (hint >:D) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (PLOT TIME! :DDDDDDDDD) Falconheart set her prey on the prey pile before a surge of hot pain scored her stomach. What the... A yowl of agony burst through her throat as a light brown tabby kit slid out on the snow. Wait, what? I was pregnant the whole time I said I wasn't?!? The kitting shecat screamed in pain, her eyes stretched to their whites. Never had Falconheart had so much pain. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 13:47, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade bolted from the warriors den. "Get Mintfrost!"----Stormstar had been awoken from his sleep, flinching and hitting his head in a rock. 15:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart yowled once more, a gray and white kit coming next. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 15:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost flicked ears as Falconheart's painful yowl rang through her ears. She bolted out of her den, letting out a heavy breath. "Hold on!" She screeched, darting back into her den to grab some Ragwort, Juniper Berries, and a stick. She placed the Ragwort and Juniper Berries in front of Falconheart, and leaned down into a soft whisper. "Chew these. They will ease the pain." 17:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's eyes openned, the whites of her green eyes showing. She chewed the herbs slowly before yet another yowl exploded into the air. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 17:29, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (OOOOOOO IDEA >:D) Silverfeather woke up to Falconheart's yowling. "What in the name of StarClan is going -" The gray queen was broken off as one of her kits kicked her - but this was much more painful - more painful than before... This was agony. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:01, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost felt a sharp pain grip at her paws, and she grabbed the stick in her jaws. "Bite down on this if anymore pain comes." 18:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's ears pricked. "Go and treat Silverfeather!" she screamed before the next kit arrived - a black and brown tom. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:14, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (sssh silver hasn't realized that she is about to kit, and thunder wants to be on otherwise he will not be pleased) Frozenstream watched in shock as Falconheart kitted in the middle of camp, before turning around and hurriedly going to find Streamwing. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:16, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's pain in her stomach eased as her last kit was born - a creamy-brown she-kit. The queen curled herself around her kits, protectively guarding them. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:28, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "Streamwing!" Frozenstream called, poking his head into the warriors' den. "Where are you? Your half-sister's just had some kits." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:29, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing lifted her head. "Oh, really? I thought she wasn't expecting." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head. "She was, apparently... I can assure you that I'm not lying." Meanwhile, Silverfeather hissed in pain, the agony in her stomach getting worse and worse, eventually letting out a loud yowl. Great StarClan, what's going on? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost flicked an ear and darted over to Silverfeather. "Silverfeather!" She rasped, racing back into her den and back out with a few herbs. "Chew these." 18:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather yowled as the first kit was born: a brown tom with black tabby markings. After this, the gray queen noticed that Mintfrost was there, and she took the herbs in her mouth, chewing on them as the pain receded, and then intensified again as the second kit got ready to be born. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost backed away to give Silverfeather her space, and flattened her ears. Dear StarClan, please let all the kits being born grow up to be healthy warriors... ''She flicked an ear. ''Thank you for giving us a new lead to the Clam.. more kits always means more warriors. And more warriors is always a good thing. '' 18:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing stood and walked to her mate. "Well, at least they're healthy, right?" She angled her ears to the nursery. "Now, let's go check on our daughter." ''we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded and pricked his ears worriedly - these kits were his first grandkits, Silverfeather's. Meanwhile, in the nursery, Silverfeather birthed her second kit - who was light brown. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Featherclaw laid in the Nursery, her head on her paws. She looked down at her plump belly, and pricked her ears. Bluestream is going to be a wonderful father.. but what if he doesn't want my kits? What am I saying!? He loves me and I love him, and our kits aren't even going to keep us apart. '' 18:58, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (not so sure on these nest two descriptions, thunder please correct me if I have then wrong) The next two kits that were born proceeded in the same fashion as the first and second, these kits being a gray-and-black she-kit, followed by a light brown tabby tom. After the fourth kit was born, the pain intensified again, and Silverfeather felt dizzy. ''Great StarClan, there's still more? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Featherclaw's eyes lit up as she saw Bluestream pad past the Nursery, letting out a warm purr. She rose to her paws and let out a heavy breath. He'll be an amazing father.. I know he will. '' 19:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) And with that, the fifth and final kit was born - a pale gray tom with darker flecks (<333). The pain finally receded, and Silverfeather, purring weakly, directed her large brood of kits towards her belly to suckle. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (post with blueee xD) Featherclaw looked down at her belly once more, and smiled. "Bluestream," She purred. "I have great news!" 19:07, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (kk) Bluestream poked his head into the nursery at his mate's call. "What is it?" he yawned, his gaze flickering to Silverfeather's - his sister's - kits as he spoke. "...Your kits are beautiful, Silverfeather. I'm sure your mate would love to see them wherever he is." He then turned back to Featherfrost. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:12, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost smiled at Bluestream and rested her head on her mate's shoulder, gazing up at the beautiful dawn-colored sky. "I'm expecting kits, Bluestream.. You're gonig to be a father." 19:13, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream stared at his mate for a moment. "What!?" He stared in shock for a moment, before relaxing. "Oh, today's amazing... I'm an uncle now, and now I hear that I'm soon going to be a father...!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost purred with happiness, and pressed her face into his muzzle. "You'll be the best father FlameClan has ever seen," She purred, her eyes lit with pride. 19:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit was very overwhelmed, and was seriously squished against his mother.---- Coastkit looked at her mother with round eyes. "Copperdusk, why does everyone mess up me 'n Shorekit's names? I'm obviously Coastkit, and she's obviously Shorekit..."---- Larkshade blinked at his mate, his eyes round with surprise. 19:37, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shook her head. Even she couldn't tell them apart... "...You two look exactly alike." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:44, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit frowned. "But I don't look like you or daddy, Shorekit, Palekit, and Alderkit don't look like you guys either." Rising to her paws, Coastkit approached her father. Hiddenshade nuzzled his daughter in greeting. "Daddy, why don't I look like you? Am....Am I adopted? Please, please tell me daddy, please tell me the truth!" The tiny kit broke out into wailing, the former leader sighing before shaking his head slowly. "...You are adopted, Coastkit. Your twin Shorekit is adopted, your sister Palekit is adopted, and your brother Alderkit is adopted. Your mother was Leopardspirit, and we've recently learned that your father is a tom in ScorchClan." 19:47, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Alderkit scuttled to his paws and stared at Hiddenshade. "''What!?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit backed away, her eyes round. "...N-No...M-My mom had to be loyal, she had to be, I-I can't be half-clan!" 19:50, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit slink around the back of the nursery. ...I knew it! He pricked his ears at his foster siblings, listening in. Meanwhile, Shorekit stared. "...No!" She immediately tried to exit the nursery, feeling panicked. I can't be, I can't be! --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Turning tail, Coastkit fled back into the nursery to pout about what blood ran in her veins. 19:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Alderkit followed his twin sisters, Waspkit following them. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit looked at her former brother skittishly, quivering as she slowed her walk. "W-Why are you following us? We're still siblings, right?" 19:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit hissed. "No, we're not siblings!" He leapt at Coastkit with unsheathed claws. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:59, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "H-Hey, quit it!" Coastkit yelped in surprise and pain as the tomkit's claws managed to sink into her ears before she quickly backed away. 20:00, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit stepped back, Coastkit's blood dripping off his claws. "No," he hissed, his voice low. 'You're half-Clan. You shouldn't be here." Shorekit backed away from Waspkit in fright, her ears flattened. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit curled a lip, her tiny tail starting to lash. "We still have the same Flameclan blood as you, so you shouldn't be spilling it!" The kit argued, though deep down, she felt like running off into her own fantasy land, hiding there and being in peace forever. The tomkit's words stung greatly, as a few minutes ago, they were siblings, and now, they were enemies. 20:05, October 24, 2015 (UTC) After transfering to the nursery, Falconheart's warm fur surrounded the newly born Griffinkit, who squirmed and dragged himself towards his mother's stomach. Meanwhile, Swankit, who also was in the warm circle of Falconheart, noticed her brother's fur shifting away and moved towards her mother's head. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 20:07, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, I got grounded. Also, I'm going to change Duskkits name to Duskshadow, that okay?) Duskkit quietly stared around as cats talked. Taking a deep breath, he made his way towards the nursery, peeking in through the hole to spy on the other kits. Hearing loud hisses and yowls, he spun around to the fighting kits and narrowed his eyes. (He will get more nicer in the end. He wasn't treated right and doesn't know what friends are.) "Hey!" Duskkit glared at Waspkit, his heart thumping in his chest. "There's no reason to spill blood!" He lashed his tail and stood by Coastkit. "I'm a half breed too, but we are both FlameClan kits." What a weird feeling, protecting this stranger.. He took a menacing step forward. "Maybe Coastkit might even be our leader," he bit his lip disbelieving his own words. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 22:36, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Without a word, Coastkit turned and fled into the nursery. 01:12, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit let out a low hiss before stalking away sadly. He turned towards the medicine den, a tangy scent filled his nose and he cringed. What could smell worse?! Duskkit, curiosity taking over, stalked towards the entrance and peeked through, seeing lots of stinky herbs. Wow... He slipped through the entrance and smelled some seeds and leaves, eventually catching the tangy scent from a leaf. "Yuck!" He shook his pelt. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:21, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart guarded her kits by sitting in a curled position. Griffinkit squirmed once more and moved towards his mother's head. His mother lifted her head to lick him before falling asleep. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:22, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost blinked blankly, catching sight of the small kit. "Oh, hello, Duskkit. What brings you here? Are you okay?" 01:24, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit spun around, his fur fluffed up in alarm. "Wha-Me?" He blushed and backed up a bit. "Yeah, I'm okay, I guess," he meowed in his usual tone. "I'm sorry, I just smelled this yucky leaf and-" he pointed to the leaf with his paw. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, you silly kit," Mintfrost purred, her eyes shining with amusement. "And they aren't that bad. You just have to get used to them." 01:33, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit scrunched up his face. "This? How do you do it?" At this, the kit smiled and let out a quiet purr. He glanced up at eyes, his gaze softening but firm. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:56, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit pushed firmly against his mother's paws, trying to escape. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 02:41, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Palekit really hadn't heard any of the discussion. She stirred, and saw Coastkit, blood wetting her ears. The seal point kit wrinkled her nose. " What's that gross stuff on your ears?" Gryffindor 12:38, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Grifinkit eventually moaned and gave up on escaping, but not before his thorn-like claws lightly kneaded his mother's fur. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 12:45, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, Palekit let out a hacking cough. It seemed to be ripped from her throat. A constricting, burning feeling spread up through her chest. She tried to breathe but found- in astonishment- that she couldn't. Palekit let out a panicked wheeze before, finally, her throat opened up and she sucked in a breath. Shuddering, she pressed against Copperdusk. Gryffindor 12:51, October 25, 2015 (UTC) After sleeping for a while, Falconheart lifted her head. Aw no, it wasn't a dream. I am a mother... She shifted slightly, looking for Larkshade. Does he know these are his? we're underneath a thousand shining stars 15:28, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade slowly scooted into the nursery. "Falconheart...?"---- Hawkkit yowled before rolling onto his sister, squishing her like a bug. 01:28, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Larkshade.." Falconheart breathed, her eyes warm. Griffinkit let out a mewl, moving towards his brother. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:33, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "They're...mine,, right?"---- Hawkkit growled softly before flailing, Songkit whimpering out from underneath her brother. 01:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Um, yeah, of course they are.." The brown tabby queen resisted the urge to stand. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Palekit amused herself by playing with a dandelion. Gryffindor 02:03, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's tail flicking in front of him ingnited Grifinkit's playfulness, batting his mother's tail. The kit's eyes suddenly openned, revealing an intense blue. He blinked slowly, his thoughts racing. Oh wow, there's Mother! She's so big and strong! And there's her tail, right in front of me, right where I can get it! (your enthusiasm is geting to me, griffinbae) we're underneath a thousand shining stars 00:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (stormver your post doesn't make sense. how can he see her tail and then open his eyes???) Recieving no reply from Shorekit, Palekit the clueless one peered over the edge of the nest at Griffinkit. Gryffindor 00:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (he could feel her tail flicking against him, if that's answering your question) Griffinkit, as being the first one to open his eyes, crouched before leaping onto his mother's tail. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 00:45, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (ye, it does, thanks) Palekit's little nose twitched. Her kitten-blue eyes wouldn't remain that way for long, they would soon change to brown. Gryffindor 01:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (np) Soon, Griffinkit had his mother distraced from her conversation, the shecat eventually raising it out of his grasp. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 10:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Oakkit shoved Pinekit out of the way, who retorted with a long squeal. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 17:48, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing guided the Tribe leader and deputy, her eyes alert and ears pricked. "Look who's here," she called to Stormstar. Creekshine analyzed the camp, his eyes spotting Falconheart's black-tipped tail poking out of the nursery. He then got rammed by Stormpaw, who proceeded to yowl, "Hey look, he smell weird!" Streamwing gave her daughter a look. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 17:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC) (please see my recent blog) Willowkit looked up at Silverfeather innocently. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 17:56, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Lava smiled and looked up, pain flooding through him. "Greetings, Stormra-" He paused to correct himself. "Storm''star''. I haven't seen you in moons!" His tail brushed through the clear white snow, and he flicked it off quickly. "You've grown to be a strong and noble leader, just like your father was." 22:50, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine returned his leader's welcome. "Greetings, Stormstar. I see your Clan is well." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:54, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar blinked, not exactly recognizing the two cats, since he hadn't seen them since he was but a kit. "Oh, erm, thanks. I hope I honor my father well."---- (this'll be interesting) Bogshadow pricked his ears as he spotted the Tribe cats...His former Tribemates. His hackles raised with fear, the tom quickly sped away. 22:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC) (Ooo, yes ... that it shall..) "You're father was a great cat," Lava meowed, smiling at the tom. He blinked blankly, his gaze trailing away from the leader for a moment. He watched the dark brown scarred tom flee away, unfamiliar of who he was. 22:59, October 28, 2015 (UTC "Thanks..." The leader trailed off, noticing Lava's gaze follow Bogshadow as he fled. "...Do you know Bogshadow? He came from your tribe, yes?" 23:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Lava flattened his ears, not entirely sure. "I don't really know," He admitted, his head hung. "I do remember him a bit.. but I haven't had much history with him. As far as I've heard, he fled the Tribe a long time ago and came here, but I never suspected he was right with our Tribe and Clanmates." 23:03, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar blinked in confusion. "Why'd he flee your tribe?" 23:05, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "I've seen him." Creekshine cast a look at Bogshadow's leaving. "He was only a kit, but I have seen him." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:05, October 28, 2015 (UTC) (Errr, Bogshadow's a lot younger than Creekshine...) 23:07, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Lava paused for a moment. "Probably because of his rare disease.. He was very popular in our Tribe at the time, but I'm not entirely sure of the real reason he left." 23:07, October 28, 2015 (UTC) (Aye, my fault.) Not saying anything, Creekshine hung back. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:12, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw gazed at the Tribe cats blankly. "Hey, Lava," He purred, dipping his head in greetings. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" 23:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine sighed. "Yeah, it's been moons." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:22, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flicked his tail. "Yeah, but why would he want to run away? Our clan has a much greater population than your tribe, from what I can remember." 23:23, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Lava flicked an ear. "Like I said, I'm not sure. I was only deputy at the time, and I didn't really watch over Bog as much as others did. That ''I regret." 23:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC)' Confused, Stormstar simply nodded along. How could a deputy not know what was happening within his faction? 00:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine blinked. "maybe someone should go after him...? I wouldn't mind going." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 00:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit crouched in the corner of the nursery. She was really hurt by Waspkit's teasing, and it made her feel as if FlameClan wasn't her home anymore... (The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit found a way to get out of his mother's nest, walking to Shorekit. "Hey, you okay?" ''we're underneath a thousand shining stars 10:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) His chest heaving, Bogshadow managed to scramble into a log to hide from the Tribe cats, praying that there weren't anymore of them.---- Coastkit cast a glance at her twin, frowning at her. Something seemed to be wrong with her, and for some reason, she could strongly feel it, as if she shared her sister's thoughts. 23:03, October 29, 2015 (UTC) " What's wrong?" Palekit chirped to her litternmate. Gryffindor 23:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering padded over to what seemed like a normal boulder. Then, after checking her surroundings thoroughly for and followers, she took some of the leafless ivy stems in her claws and moved them aside. Revealed was a small passageway in the rock, only big enough for one cat. Looking back once more, she crept into the opening, praying to StarClan that no one had seen her enter. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 01:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit plopped down near Shorekit. "Hey, stop looking so sad! I'm sure your mother's nice to you!" He glanced back at his mother, ears pricked. "Just come play, I'm sure you'll be having fun!" we're underneath a thousand shining stars 03:20, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit sighed. "...I don't want to play." The mink she-cat flattened her ears. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:41, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit's spirit dampened, the tomkit flattening his own ears. "W-Why not?" Meanwhile, Creekshine let out a sigh, pushing past the two leaders. "I'll go after Bogshadow." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 00:57, October 31, 2015 (UTC) " I'll play with you!" Palekit chirped, nudging the tom. She hadn't heart Hiddenshade tell her the truth about herself or her parentage and couldn't understand her sibling's dark mood. Gryffindor 15:26, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit's enthusiasm shot up yet again, a nice glint in his eyes. "Okay!" With that he playfully tackled his new friend. "I hope you understand. I want to understand I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 15:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Palekit squealed happily as her denmate crashed into her. Just for the fun of it, she allowed the smaller kit to push her over onto the floor. She let out a dramatic scream, rolling over multiple times to emphasis the great fall she'd taken. This was before she bolted upright, eyes glinting. " Hey, I know! I'll be the squirrel, and you can be my daddy! Then you can chase me!" Gryffindor 15:41, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" The brown tabby kit didn't know who Palekit's father was, though he chased after her anyway. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 15:55, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit scrambled over to her twin, her eyes round with worry. "Shorekit....? What's wrong? Don't listen to those meanies, I-I don't..." She was lying, truthfully, their words about them being Half-Clan was hurting her greatly, and she could feel her twin's pain. 16:41, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Creekshine headed out of camp, pursuing Bogshadow. Griffinkit in the nursery, continued chasing Palekit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 16:56, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit lapped at his black-and-silver paw, blinking his blue eyes in surprise as Hawkkit suddenly glared at him, while his sister, Songkit, starred at him and purred. 17:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, a crisp yowl from Featherclaw split into the air, and she shrieked in pain. The kits were coming. ''20:18, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit flinched as FeatherFROST screamed. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 00:53, November 2, 2015 (UTC) (You got it, Stormver, I've been meaning to do that) Aureolering returned to camp long after dark, carrying a few mice in her jaws. After depositing the prey in the fresh-kill pile, she went in search of her friend Falconheart. She checked the warriors den first, but there was no sign of her. It was then she heart the she-cat's voice coming from the Nursery. Confused, she padded in. "Falconheart, I..." She stopped short when she saw her friend curled around four bundles. Aureolering's mouth hung open, unable to speak in her shock. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 01:53, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Surprised? I was." Falconheart leaned to lick Swankit. "I didn't know I was expecting until they came." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:06, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Shadowclaw pricked his ears as he padded past the nursery on his way to the dirtplace. One of his Clanmates hadn't even known she was expecting, and had given birth recently. How does that even happen? How did she not know? He poked his head into the nursery, curious. "I... I didn't realize there were others in here, Falconheart," he said. He caught the movement of the brand new kittens as he went to duck out of the nursery. He stopped, then shouldered his way into the nursery. He wasn't taking up too much space, so he stood back next to the entrance and watched the four kittens fight over their mother's teats, or struggle to get closest to her chest. He smiled, watching in awe. "They... They're so beautiful!" he whispered. He stretched his neck up a bit to see the kits better. He couldn't seem to pull himself away. He also couldn't find anything to say; he felt like the only thing that would come out of his mouth was They're so beautiful! Look at them, oh my gosh... or other utterances of absolute adoration. 02:29, 11/2/2015 Hawkkit joined his father outside, Songkit stumbling after him. "Daddy, daddy, watch this!" Hawkkit called, attempting to jump up into the air and swipe at his father's chest. Larkshade let out an amused purr, gently nudging his son. "You're very scary, Hawkkit. As of right now, I think I may flee the Clan before you get me!" The tomkit's eyes then brightening, he let out a playful growl, flinging himself at his father, while Songkit joined in the fight. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever, daddy!" "I'm sure you will be." 02:31, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering shook her head with an amused smile, a bit too lost in thought to be annoyed with Shadowclaw. "I suspected." She said. "Congrats, Falconheart! They're beautiful. I bet they'll make good hunters like their mother." Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 04:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit shook her head at her sister. "No, I'm not alright... I can't cope with this. I don't want to be here anymore: I want to leave. Alderkit crept up on his twin sisters, curiosity in his blue eyes. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 07:32, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "I'll bet they will." With that, Falconheart stood and flicked her tail at Griffinkit. The brown kit perked up quickly, crouching before launching himself onto his mother's tail with his sister close behind. "Oh no," Falconheart growled, amusement taking light in her eyes. "It's the invasion of kits!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 11:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade stepped back at Hawkkit leaped at him once more, climbing onto his father's back. "I'm going to-" He squeaked in surprise, falling off his father's back and into a pile of mud. "Ooppps..." Twitching his whiskers in amusement, Larkshade picked his son up.---- Coastkit gasped, her eyes round with surprise. "W-What do you mean? You can't leave, you can't leave me! We're twins!" 20:08, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost let out another crisp yowl, digging her claws into the soft soil. "Get Mintfrost!" She screamed, convulsing in pain. Mintfrost hurried out of her den, and placed a stick on the kitting queens' paws. "Bite down on this for the pain," She instructed. 21:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit and Swankit managed to overthrow their mother, who landed in the mud with a soft thud. The mud splattered onto the kits' fur, staining them with dark brown. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 22:41, November 2, 2015 (UTC) (hey, storm, i'm doing a jm if you want to come) Featherfrost convulsed in pain a second time, and bit down on the stick quickly. The first kit - a small, scrawny dark grey kit slid out, his fur matted and scraggy. She quickly licked the kits fur, and he let out a squeal. He batted at his mother's stomach, letting out a shrill yowl before falling down to the ground. 23:53, November 2, 2015 (UTC) (Can't) Griffinkit and Swankit squealed as Falconheart splattered mud on them, Swankit jumping off to lick her fur. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 00:05, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (your cue, ripple) Featherfrost let out a shriek of pain, her gaze clouded with worry. Her stomach aching in severe pain, she lowered her head onto the moss. Mintfrost quickly ran into her Den to stop the bleeding and looked around. No! I can't be out of it! I just restored my herbs yesterday!! 00:08, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Moss, a loner that often strided between forests, peered out from her hiding spot. Her whiskers twitched as her ears caught the blood-curtling yowling of a she-cat in distress. Curiousity swelling in her chest, she made her way forward, coming across many mingled scents. Tentatively, the molly lowered herself to the ground, blinking as she watched the she-cat in pain. Something inside her told her that she needed to help. Clenching her teeth, she bounded forward into the open, her ears folded against her head. "Here, let me help you." Moss mewed calmly. --'Ripples in the shallow seas' 00:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (ripple your sig is blinding XD) Featherfrost's heavy breathing continued, and she shakily nodded at the she-cat. Mintfrost raced out of her den and blinked blankly. "What in StarClan... Who are-" She was cut off by Featherfrost's abrupt howling of pain. 00:21, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Moss calmly gazed at Mintfeather, blinking. "I mean no harm, I want to help her." She mewed, pointing her muzzle towards the convulsing queen. The thick-furred loner sat next to Featherfrost, gently placing a soft paw on her neck, her ears twitched. "She needs water." Moss quickly responded, chewing up unfamiliar herbs and placing the poultice on the she-cat's mouth. "Swallow." Moss ordered, her tail-tip flicking with each breath. --'Ripples in the shallow seas' 00:25, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (oooo... maybe she could become Mint's apprentice o.o) Mintfrost flicked an ear, scowling to herself quietly. This was her job, not some random loner from the streets! She paused, watching with interest. Featherfrost spat out a pool of blood, following the Loner's orders and carefully swallowing the herbs. 00:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Moss smiled, her greens eyes litting up. "There, there. Now relax. Focus on the kits." She reassured her, turning towards Mintfrost. "I'll bring her water." She mewed, the molly disappearing into the ferns with her tail tip in the air. --'Ripples in the shallow seas' 00:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost blinked blankly again. Featherfrost looked down, smiling at her kits. But what she didn't realize... was one of them froze to death. The next one came out - a dark blueish grey tom with green eyes. I'll name him Beetlekit. 00:44, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Moss returned soon, a large wad of soaking moss placed between her jaws. She quickly padded to the queen, setting the moss beside her. "Drink the water." She calmly ordered, her heart sinking as she saw the dead, frozen kit. Slowly, she put her paw around the kit, drawing it closer to herself. Poor little thing... Ripples in the shallow seas 00:51, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart felt Griffinkit's claws sink into her fur and winced. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 00:54, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost quickly followed her instructions, and stared blankly over at her dead kit. StarClan no!! "No!" She screamed, clenching her claws. "She isn't dead... she can't be!" 00:55, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Quickly, Frostshade walked over, wondering what was going on. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 01:02, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost clenched her claws as the two final kits slid out. A dark grey she-cat and a light grey tom. Sedgekit and Wolfkit.. 01:05, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan